Upgrade kit
Upgrade kit is the kit used to upgrade weapons in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus for B.J. Blazkowicz, and for Joseph Stallion, Jessica Valiant, and Gerald Wilkins in The Freedom Chronicles. There are 21 kits in total during the main game. The upgrade kits are often being hidden in various areas in each level of the game, and can found amongst the American Territories during, or after completing the main storyline. The upgrades appear in The Freedom Chronicles, but the animation of the weapons being upgraded are shown, and appear in cases. Locations Story and Districts *Eva's Hammer **Shooting range, dealing with Set's drone. When opening the door or falling from the ammunition depot, it's on the right near the bench **Killhouse, at the beginning. Storyline, it appears after getting Grace Walker into the group. **Practicing with the contraption (storyline, getting the Super Soldier's body), where the button is to leave the area. *Manhattan **Harbor District: First Commander section, walking up the apartment railing. **Subway: In the room with the solid door that can be destroyed or smashed open. Storyline wise, it's where the Super Soldier lands before going to the ruins. **Ruins: Storyline, Commander section with the Zitadelle. Is upper level behind before jumping toward the elevator building. **Penthouse: Upper level at the stairs on the right. **Nuclear Bunker District: (1) Yellow door with tall open rail and door slit (contraption use), is on the left before the opening/closing doors, you fall into room and is near armor. For storyline, it's the first commander section. (2) Last Commander section for New Orleans dossier mission, near the battle walker or ram shackle door, on top of metal crate. *Roswell **Downtown District: Super Spesh's hideout, only available once the Enigma machine is unlocked to assassinate the Übercommander. *Area 52 **Storyline, entering Area 52 and jumping down, is near small crates and pipes in Commander section. *Mesquite **Farmhouse Film Set District: In the basement on the left. *New Orleans **Wall Confinement District: Upper level in the last room. Storyline, near the Commander and Super Soldier before fighting a Panzerhund. **Ghetto District: In a garage-like room on a bench. Storyline wise, after swimming through the bus and going through the door, walk in the room on the left to the end. **Bienville Street District: (1) Near a building on the outside where's there is a gaping hole in the ground. In the story, it's the Panzerhund ride in the first Commander section, outside the building he's in. (2) Inside a locked section of the sewer tunnels, only accessible with Ram Shackles or during revisit. **Lakeview: In the town hall with a mount laser cannon, the first commander area. *Venus **Aerostat Habitat District: In a last room on the left. Storyline, after B.J.'s audition. **Oberkommando District: On white crates getting close to the second commander, the area also has a stationed Lasergewehr. For more information, the storyline is a commander section where a commander is playing music, that bridge. **Transporthalle District: (1) Getting to the Ubercommander and getting the battle walkers if not chosen. (2) On a ledge near a ladder, noticeable after climbing the ladder and looking back. Storyline, after the commander section when wearing the Venus Atmospheric Suit and fighting/walking around the Zitadelle. Gallery Upgrade-Kit-Eva's_Hammer--1.jpg|1st upgrade kit - Eva's Hammer near bench. Upgrade-Kit--2.jpg|2nd upgrade kit, Manhattan after the first Commander section, past the railing. Upgrade-Kit-3.jpg|3rd kit, near the train controls. Upgrade-Kit--4.jpg|4th kit, before jumping to the elevator building. Upgrade-Kit-5.jpg|5th kit, near the stairs on the right at Grace's hideout. Upgrade-Kit-Eva's-Hammer--2.jpg|6th kit, killhouse shooting gallery. vavbegg.jpg|The concept art of the upgrade kit. Wolfenstein the new colossus screenshot 20171101 - 18282638.png|Schematic of the Sturmgewehr fully upgraded by the upgrade kits. 3290475-laserkraftwerkupgrades.jpg|Upgraded LaserKraftWerk. Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Collectables Category:Items Category:The New Colossus Items